


Finding the Bright Side

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Relationships, Pre - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny tries to find the bright side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"
> 
> And for the 100Quills prompt "Bright"

Ginny knew all about balances. Whenever something bad happened, something good came with it. There was always a bright side-you just had to find it.

She almost died in the Chamber, but Harry noticed her and saved her.

Sirius Black tried to kill Harry, so Harry spent more time at the Burrow.

When Cedric died, it meant that Cho would stop trying to steal her Harry.

Albus's death spurred Harry to kill Voldemort all the faster.

Harry leaving her meant that he really did love her.

And Severus' death tonight would mean that Harry had to choose _her_ to love.


End file.
